


L'ombra del re

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte di Mufasa, Scar regna rinchiuso nel suo castello, lasciando le terre e i villaggi in balia dei predoni e dei barbari che l'hanno aiutato ad impossessarsi del potere. Un incubo improvviso gli instilla il dubbio che forse Simba, il legittimo erede, non sia veramente morto; mentre dei suoi uomini di fiducia cercano di scoprire cosa sia veramente successo al principe, i sogni continuano, alternandosi a ricordi e reminescenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ombra del re

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima edizione del [minicest_ita](http://minicest-ita.livejournal.com/). Un grandissimo ringraziamento alla mia gifter [sanny_pirate](http://sanny-pirate.livejournal.com/), che ha creato questa bellissima [fanart](http://s1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/?action=view&current=scar_mufasa_1_a_piccolo.jpg) <3

** L’ombra del re **

C’era un pugnale sul tavolo, la lama lucida rifletteva i raggi abbaglianti del sole, che filtravano attraverso un pertugio tra le spesse tende che nascondevano le ampie vetrate della stanza. Il suo sguardo seguì il profilo dell’arma, leggermente ricurvo, mortalmente affilato; ci passò sopra un dito, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore quando un movimento azzardato portò la lama a graffiare la sua pelle olivastra. Non faceva male, ma alla vista del sangue – del _suo_ sangue, per essere precisi – non si sarebbe mai abituato. Leccò la ferita e afferrò con lentezza il pugnale, nascondendolo tra le vesti nero pece.

Lungo il corridoio il sole, senza più alcuna tenda ad ostacolarlo, colpiva in pieno le coloratissime vetrate, proiettando giochi di luci e colori sulle pareti. A disturbarli solo quell’ombra furtiva, abituata ad agire nel buio, alle spalle di ogni conoscente, di notte: i suoi passi non facevano alcun rumore, il suo respiro era silenzioso e controllato, gli occhi abituati alla tenebra in cui il suo animo era ormai sprofondato da tempo. Sfiorò inconsciamente quella lama sotto le sue vesti, mentre un sorriso appena accennato gl’incurvava le labbra. “Da quanto tempo…”

Lui era lì, dove si era sempre aspettato che fosse: affacciato al balcone, immerso nella luce più pura, il volto fiero e piacevole verso la folla acclamante, a lui le spalle possenti. Aveva un aspetto decisamente regale con quel portamento, la schiena dritta, la testa alta, quella chioma indomita di capelli castano-rossicci agitata al vento. E sopra di essa, la mela della discordia: quel piccolo cerchio metallico, dorato, anch’esso sfavillante per i raggi del sole. Era un ninnolo come tanti, in fin dei conti. O, almeno, questo era quello che si era sempre ripetuto, quando la rabbia cominciava ad avere il sopravvento e l’autocontrollo gli scivolava tra le dita. Sarà anche stato un gingillo inutile, ma sul suo capo, ah, sul suo capo mutava completamente di significato.

Eccolo lì, il re, il comandante, il dio in terra, affacciato a bearsi dell’amore e dell’acclamazione del suo popolo adorante, una folla sterminata di volti ignoti, insignificanti. Ah, la plebaglia in venerazione dell’unico uomo di cui tutti conoscessero il viso. E lui non se ne vantava mica, assolutamente no: era troppo meschino glorificarsi di fronte agli altri, sbattere in faccia a tutti la sua fortuna, la sua fama. No, Mufasa – _re_ Mufasa – sapeva perfettamente che ciò che aveva un po’ lo doveva al merito, ma soprattutto alla fortuna. La fortuna di essere nato nella casa giusta al momento giusto, di essere il continuatore della stirpe regnante. La fortuna di essere il primogenito.

Ancora una volta le dita corsero al pugnale nascosto, ma questa volta ne strinsero l’impugnatura con forza e rabbia. Fu colpa dell’odio se fece scivolare fuori dalle vesti quella lama affilata, fu l’odio a farlo camminare, in silenzio, verso la larga schiena del loro amato re, ignaro e incredulo del fatto che potesse esistere anche un solo essere umano capace di non amarlo. Fu l’odio, in fine, a muovere la mano guantata di nero, l’arma stretta in una morsa ferrea: sollevarsi e abbassarsi, ritmicamente, un affondo dopo l’altro.

Non c’era più alcuna folla adorante di fronte a lui, né alcuna luce a rischiarare l’aria: solo la lama, ormai rossa, che ripetutamente calava sulla possente schiena, scavando, squarciando, macchie scarlatte che s’allargavano sull’abito del monarca e la consapevolezza, feroce ed estasiata, che quello era un nuovo inizio, il _suo_ inizio. Non era più l’odio a far muovere quella mano, era _lui_ , Scar. Lui che, dopo anni di umiliazioni ed insulti, si prendeva la sua agognata vendetta e ne assaporava ogni singolo istante, con una soddisfazione che mai fino a quel momento aveva provato.

Il suo animo gioì selvaggiamente quando vide quella montagna di muscoli, carne e sangue scivolare lentamente sul pavimento senza un gemito. Gli veniva da ridere e probabilmente lo fece pure, la sua felicità che riecheggiava e rimbombava sulle pareti del corridoio dietro di lui e raggiungeva ogni stanza, ogni ambiente, così che tutti sapessero che era tempo di cambiare musica: era lui, re Scar, a sedere sul trono per diritto,da quel giorno.

Tronfio del suo successo, non si curò nemmeno del fatto che quella folla esultante, tanto numerosa prima, fosse tutta d’un colpo sparita: prima o poi sarebbe tornata, volente o nolente, perché lui ora esigeva tutti i tributi che gli erano stati sottratti fin dai suoi primi anni di vita. Con quel sorriso spietato sul volto, sfiorò appena con la punta dello stivale il corpo esanime ai suoi piedi. Eccolo, il sapore della vittoria. Con un colpo secco rovesciò il cadavere, ma l’esultanza gli si bloccò nei polmoni: di fronte a lui, pur nel freddo abbraccio della morte, il viso di suo fratello rimaneva fiero, regale, tanto che non sembrava neppure morto.

Era davvero il colmo. Calò nuovamente la lama su di lui, più forte, più forte, perché nessuno potesse mettere in dubbio che Mufasa era davvero morto, perché, anche nel più profondo recesso della sua anima quel terribile dubbio venisse sradicato. Ma, invece di sbiancare e irrigidirsi, il corpo sembrava riacquistare vitalità, la pelle era morbida, il colorito acceso, gli occhi, anche se fermi, erano luminosi come non mai. Scar indietreggiò, l’inutile arma cadde a terra squarciando il silenzio.

Poi, un incubo che diveniva realtà, il cadavere si mosse: prima un braccio, poi l’altro, si puntellava sui gomiti, si chinava in avanti, si rimetteva in piedi. E, lentamente, quello sguardo fisso si spostava su di lui.

Si svegliò con un grido in gola, il respiro affannoso e le lenzuola madide di sudore che s’appiccicavano alla pelle: l’immagine di quegli occhi era ancora vividamente impressa nella sua mente. L’uomo – perché in quel momento, da solo, nel buio tetro della sua stanza, si sentiva tutto tranne che un re – si sforzò di controllarsi, di placare l’adrenalina che correva nelle vene e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Il rumore di quel battito rimbombava nelle orecchie con una forza incredibile.

Lentamente, mentre l’immagine di quei terribili occhi si faceva sempre più opaca, Scar recuperò la lucidità e la freddezza di sempre. Si era lasciato suggestionare troppo da quello stupido, stupidissimo incubo: non c’erano motivi di temere il ritorno di suo fratello, il suo corpo giaceva sotto terra da ormai dieci anni e non aveva mai dato motivo di credere che dovesse alzarsi d’un tratto e vendicarsi del suo assassino. D’altronde, rifletteva l’uomo passandosi distrattamente una mano sulla barba nera che gli copriva il mento, l’aveva visto lui stesso, con quei suoi occhi, il cadavere incriminato. E, per quanto i rozzi popolani e i sudditi più superstiziosi lo bisbigliassero al riparo da orecchie indiscrete, tutti quei discorsi su morti resuscitati, stregonerie varie e bevande miracolose erano solo fandonie.

Abbandonò la testa contro il cuscino e, soddisfatto che il suo cuore avesse ricominciato a battere con un ritmo più naturale, fece l’unica cosa che poteva tranquillizzarlo in quei momenti successivi al panico: ricordò cosa era veramente successo quella mattina di dieci anni prima. La sua mente non rabbrividiva nel ripercorrere, tappa dopo tappa, quel piano così crudele, anzi, lo studiava e ristudiava, chiedendosi se ci sarebbe stato modo di svolgere il tutto in maniera più pulita e discreta o se davvero quello, pur dopo tante revisioni, restava comunque l’assassinio perfetto. Il ricordare il corpo esanime di suo fratello a terra, ricoperto di polvere come ogni altro infimo essere vivente, gli faceva sempre tirare un respiro di sollievo. Non era una sua fantasia, non aveva sognato ad occhi aperti per tutto quel tempo: Mufasa era, in tutto e per tutto, deceduto. Nessun dubbio a riguardo.

Un tragico incidente, così era stato presentato al popolo e agli altri membri della corte – la più difficile da convincere, come aveva immaginato, era stata lady Sarabi, i suoi occhi diffidenti non l’avevano lasciato per un solo istante – una battuta di caccia come tante altre, ma con un esito letale. Un terribile fatto, che aveva visto l’amato re Mufasa travolto da un branco impazzito di cinghiali. I contadini di quella contrada si erano spesso lamentati della devastazione che quelle bestie portavano, distruggendo i campi arati ed il raccolto. Subito dopo l’accaduto era stato dato l’ordine di sterminarne ogni singolo esemplare, così da eliminare il problema alle radici e rendere al tempo stesso onore alla memoria del defunto monarca. Un vero peccato che il corpo del piccolo principe Simba non fosse mai stato ritrovato.

A quel pensiero nell’animo di Scar fece capolino un nuovo dubbio, un’inquietudine che lo rodeva come un tarlo e gli faceva venire i brividi: avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di persona di quella piaga di suo nipote, ma da sempre aveva avuto una certa avversione a sporcarsi le mani. Aveva preferito lasciare quel compito a tre dei suoi predoni, quella gente barbara di cui si era servito per mettere in scena quel bel teatrino di morte. Certo, i predoni non erano affatto famosi per la loro intelligenza, ma quei tre parevano avere un po’ più di sale in zucca rispetto ai loro compagni. E poi l’ordine era stato semplicissimo: “Uccidetelo”.

Era talmente banale che neanche un barbaro idiota avrebbe potuto fallire, eppure il non aver visto il cadavere del nipote preoccupava re Scar, quasi si aspettasse di veder sbucare quel ragazzino smilzo dalla finestra, armi in pugno e desideroso di vendicarsi. “No, è una sciocchezza.”, si ripeté per convincersi, il buio della stanza meno impenetrabile ora che i suoi occhi vi si erano abituati. Erano passati dieci anni da quel giorno e, anche nel caso che il moccioso fosse sopravvissuto a quei tre imbecilli che gli aveva mandato contro, non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere a lungo da solo, nella foresta, alla mercé di ladri e bestie feroci.

Con quel chiodo fisso in testa Scar tornò a stendersi, più deciso che mai a non farsi rovinare il sonno da un pensiero così strano.

*

La mattina seguente l’idea che suo nipote fosse vivo e vegeto, intento ad architettare piani di riconquista del regno con chissà quale armata, aveva completamente abbandonato la mente di re Scar; alla luce del sole tutti quei dubbi erano stati spazzati via, lasciando campo libero alla meticolosa logica di quell’uomo privo di scrupoli, che occupava gran parte del suo tempo nell’escogitare nuovi celati modi di spremere il proprio popolo all’osso.

Quando però entrò nella sala del trono, il suo intento di meditare in silenzio per conto suo incontrò subito delle resistenze: delle gracchianti urla raggiunsero le sue orecchie e gli fecero storcere la bocca. Forse quei selvaggi non avevano capito, neanche dopo tutti quegli anni, che lui non ammetteva quei suoni sguaiati nel suo castello. Ricordando rapidamente il glorioso passato della Rupe dei Re, si avvicinò al gruppetto di guardie che rideva sempre più forte; non ci mise molto a riconoscere in quei tre Banzai, Shenzi e Ed – il suo nuovo cappio al collo, pensò sconsolato, il giorno in cui sarebbe riuscito a regnare senza l’appoggio di quelle iene avrebbe davvero dominato il regno. Per terra, di fronte a loro, c’era la figura gracile ed impacciata del maggiordomo Zazu.

< Ehi, capo! Questo qui dice che non c’è più nulla da mangiare…> esordì Banzai con tono petulante, pungolando con un piede quel mucchietto di pelle e ossa che un tempo era una delle figure più importanti della corte. Scar fissò una ad una quelle facce così ottuse e si chiese come avesse fatto seriamente a dipendere da gente del genere. < Parlatene con il cuoco. Fuori, ora. Tutti e tre.>

Lo sguardo che quei barbari si scambiarono non gli piacque per nulla, ma si avviò ugualmente verso il trono senza degnarli di un’ulteriore occhiata; ogni volta che sedeva lì, con l’immenso salone di fronte, un riusciva a reprimere un brivido che gli percorreva la spina dorsale. I tre si allontanarono borbottando, lasciando sul pavimento il maggiordomo.

< Zazu…> L’uomo si alzò in fretta dal pavimento, inciampando nel tentativo. Si avvicinò titubante al trono, gli occhi bassi nascosti dal ciuffo di capelli corvini; aveva sempre avuto una brutta sensazione ogni volta che si era avvicinato a quell’uomo, anche prima che egli salisse al trono. Dovevano essere quelle iridi di un verde sfavillante, la cicatrice che sfigurava il volto o il ghigno crudele che così spesso arcuava le sue labbra.

< Mi dica, sire.> balbettò con un mezzo inchino, aspettandosi qualche frecciatina sarcastica od una richiesta umiliante, come accadeva sempre più spesso. Un’ondata di nostalgia lo investì ricordando le ore passate a camminare fianco a fianco con Mufasa, nei giardini del castello; in quei momenti si era sentito come un membro della famiglia reale, un fratello e un amico. Si era illuso che sarebbe durato per sempre, fino alla fine della sua vita. Evidentemente non era andata così.

< Trova Sarabi, dille di procurare il cibo, in qualsiasi maniera. Non voglio più sentir parlare di questo problema.>

*

C’erano problemi, in quel regno, ce n’erano fin troppi: proprio per questo Scar aveva pensato bene di mantenere in vita le uniche due persone veramente in grado di fronteggiare queste difficoltà di tipo pratico. Zazu e Sarabi dovevano ringraziare la loro esperienza di corte se non erano accidentalmente caduti da cavallo, sbattendo il capo contro un masso inopportuno. Scar non era un inetto in quel campo, semplicemente non gl’importava: tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto era il potere, una volta ottenuto non aveva alcun interesse nel sapere come vivevano i suoi sudditi o se il raccolto procedeva bene, finché nessuno minacciava la sua incolumità.

In realtà gli sforzi dell’ex-regina e del maggiordomo erano serviti ad arginare il disastro, ma la situazione era comunque molto difficile: la siccità aveva dato inizio alla carestia e i predoni iene, alleati del nuovo sovrano, avevano fatto il resto.

Sarabi… la regina non aveva preso affatto bene la notizia della morte di suo marito e del suo unico figlio; in effetti era l’unica di cui Scar avesse temuto la reazione. Una donna così fiera, così forte non si sarebbe lasciata mettere i piedi in testa facilmente. Temendo che riuscisse a organizzare una salda resistenza, l’uomo si era affrettato a far entrare i predoni nel corpo delle guardie, integrando dove possibile e costituendo una guardia privata per la sua sicurezza. Tutte misure di facciata che servivano a porre la debita distanza tra il nuovo re e i suoi possibili attentatori, prima fra tutti l’ex-regina.

Per un attimo, un folle istante, aveva immaginato di prenderla in sposa, per vincolarla a lui e tenerla sotto controllo, ma l’idea di servirsi il veleno con le proprie mani e consegnarsi a lei in quella maniera l’aveva distolto dal suo intento. Un tempo l’aveva desiderata, o almeno questo era quello che aveva sempre creduto; forse, in realtà, la voleva solo perché era promessa a Mufasa. Ricordava ancora una volta in cui un loro amico d’infanzia, che aveva capito che Scar era attratto dalla ragazza, se l’era lasciato sfuggire con una battuta di fronte al fratello maggiore. Il giovane si era aspettato una sfuriata, una rabbiosa rivendicazione e invece niente: solo quel sorriso, un po’ mesto, ma di certo affettuoso, che Mufasa gli aveva rivolto, come a dire che, se questo era ciò che desiderava, lui gliel’avrebbe concesso, perché voleva solo ed unicamente la felicità del suo fratellino.

All’epoca i rapporti tra i due erano ancora buoni, o almeno questo era quello che il maggiore credeva. Scar sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto: ricordare il passato gli aveva fatto tornare in mente il sogno della notte precedente. Osservò distrattamente un paio di barbari ridere sguaiatamente nel giardino sottostante, i volti rossi per il troppo vino; la stessa inquietudine che l’aveva assalito poche ore prima si riaffacciò alla porta: come aveva fatto a fidarsi di gente come quella per svolgere un compito così delicato?

Risoluto a scacciare per una buona volta quei tremendi dubbi, il re si scostò dal balcone dov’era affacciato e chiamò un servo. Avrebbe affidato ad una persona di fiducia, ad un vero soldato, l’onere di cercare il principe Simba, ovunque egli fosse, vivo o morto, a costo di battere ogni singolo centimetro della loro terra desolata. Non poteva più rimandare.

*

Pur con il fragoroso russare di quel grassone di Pumbaa che gli fracassava i timpani, Simba pensò di essere estremamente fortunato: non c’era stato bisogno di trovare riparo per quella notte, il cielo nero era senza una nuvola, trapuntato di stelle luminosissime. Il giovane si voltò a cercare con lo sguardo i suoi compagni, nella speranza di poter conversare un poco, visto che in quel momento non aveva affatto sonno. Pumbaa, alla sua destra, era ad un paio di metri di distanza, schiena a terra, la grossa pancia che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo del suo russare; Timon, sul lato opposto, era raggomitolato in posizione fetale, le braccia sopra le orecchie nel tentativo di sopportare quel frastuono a cui non era mai riuscito ad abituarsi.

Simba sorrise nell’osservare quella strana coppia e tornò ad ammirare il cielo, il pensiero tornava indietro al suo primo incontro con quei due. Nel ricordarlo, dovette ammettere di essere stato davvero fortunato. Non era venuto a cercarlo nessuno, dopo l’incidente. L’idea che qualcuno potesse mettersi sulle sue tracce lo aveva terrorizzato per anni, diviso tra la nostalgia di casa – e di sua madre e di Nala – e la paura di dover affrontare le proprie responsabilità.

Zio Scar aveva ragione, era colpa sua se suo padre era morto… chissà se l’aveva detto agli altri! Che faccia avrebbe fatto sua madre, se l’avesse saputo? Probabilmente si sarebbe rifiutata di crederci, avrebbe accusato lo zio di essere un bugiardo… se solo avesse saputo com’erano andate le cose!

Le stelle gli ricordarono quella notte con suo padre, uno degli ultimi momenti passati insieme, forse quello che più gli era rimasto impresso nella mente. Forse suo padre lo stava guardando da lassù, forse lo aveva perdonato già da tempo, per il suo terribile crimine. Forse, invece, dall’alto dei cieli reclamava una vendetta che gli spettava di diritto e che forse qualcuno, prima o poi, avrebbe compiuto.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, accorgendosi di avere gli occhi umidi: in quei momenti avrebbe voluto nascondersi sotto terra e non pensare più a nulla, né al passato né al futuro… come aveva fatto, d’altronde, in tutti quegli anni passati nel nome del famoso motto, “Hakuna Matata”. Si agitò, un poco a disagio, sul suo giaciglio d’erba, sperando che il sonno lo cogliesse in fretta, impedendogli di ricordare ancora. In fin dei conti, era lontano leghe dalla sua terra natia, in un remotissimo angolo del regno, lontano dalla folla e dai cantastorie; viaggiava da villaggio a villaggio, nutrendosi di quel che cacciava o raccoglieva nel sottobosco – e ogni tanto di quello che riuscivano a sgraffignare dai possedimenti altrui, facendo ben attenzione a non farsi scoprire: non c’era persona più anonima di lui, in quel posto. Nessuno conosceva il suo passato, nessuno sapeva chi fosse né poteva immaginarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto essere una ragione sufficiente per stare calmi e vivere senza pensieri, ma il tempo non aveva cancellato quei terribili momenti dalla sua mente. Sbuffò, improvvisamente stanco. Era la notte a portargli quell’inquietudine. Il giorno successivo sarebbe stato tutto più semplice.

*

Quella notte sognò lui, ma non era di spalle come nell’incubo della sera prima. Più che un sogno, aveva il sapore di una reminiscenza molto vivida. Erano ancora giovani, suo padre regnava con mano ferma e il popolo aveva occhi solo per lui, senza badare troppo ai suoi due figlioli scapestrati. Mufasa aveva un talento per ficcarsi nei guai, mentre Scar trasformava ogni gioco in una sfida molto spesso pericolosa: i due, messi assieme, erano una calamita per le sciagure.

Si erano nascosti nel fienile di un contadino, a cui avevano probabilmente giocato qualche brutto tiro, visto che li stava cercando col forcone in mano. Forse non aveva apprezzato che quei due giovanotti, di cui ignorava l’identità, si fossero dimostrati così entusiasti della sua bella figliola. Mufasa doveva tenersi una mano premuta sulla bocca per non far sentire le sue risate, mentre l’uomo continuava a sbraitare ed inveire, agitando il forcone in aria come una sorta di lancia.

Era tutto davvero divertente, almeno finché il contadino non entrò nel fienile per continuare i suoi affari; i due fratelli si nascosero in fretta nella paglia, facendo ben attenzione a non lasciar scoperto un lembo di tunica o non se la sarebbero cavata con poco. Sotto quel mare di fieno, con l’odore acre che penetrava nelle radici e il corpo del fratello premuto contro il suo, Scar ebbe un attimo di smarrimento; il sangue gli pulsava forte nel cervello mentre osservava di soppiatto le mosse del contadino, una parte di lui pregava che non si accorgesse di nulla e uscisse in fretta da là, un’altra era intenta ad ascoltare il ritmo rapido del suo cuore.

Indietreggiò un poco e con la testa urtò qualcosa; l’aria calda sulla guancia gli fece intendere che era andato dritto contro suo fratello. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide impassibile, tranquillo come sempre, gli occhi concentrati a studiare le mosse di quel villico; non sembrava minimamente agitato o preoccupato per il guaio in cui s’erano cacciati.

Il più giovane rimase immobile: l’idea di farsi scoprire lo terrorizzava a morte. Suo padre non l’avrebbe presa bene, questo era certo, e – come accadeva il più delle volte – non sarebbe stato certo Mufasa ad essere punito. Si morse appena il labbro nel ricordare come suo fratello riuscisse a passare sempre per il bravo ragazzo che, assolutamente senza volerlo, finiva per cacciarsi nelle situazioni più assurde.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di soppiatto; stargli così vicino lo metteva a disagio. Non si era mai abituato al contatto fisico e, per quanto possibile, cercava di mantenere le giuste distanze da tutti; in quel caso non gli era possibile. Scar sentì il respiro farsi più veloce e pesante, un sottile velo di sudore imperlargli la fronte: l’odore del fieno penetrava con forza nelle sue narici, la testa girava sempre più veloce.

La scena cambiò: non più il fieno, non più il contadino armato di forcone che inveiva e bestemmiava. Era nel castello, ora, nella stanza in cui si rifugiava frequentemente a leggere i tomi impolverati della biblioteca; ma quel giorno era lì per un altro motivo. Per la vergogna, principalmente, ma anche perché sapeva che suo padre non sarebbe venuto a cercarlo lì: lasciarsi colpire in maniera così stupida da suo fratello era un'onta che non riusciva a sopportare, specie perché molti avevano assistito al loro duello.

Era uno scontro tra ragazzi, di quelli che Mufasa gli proponeva per esercitarsi meglio con la spada: sapeva perfettamente, e il loro vecchio padre era dello stesso parere, che non si può essere re se non si è abili nel combattimento. E' così che ci si guadagna la fama presso i sudditi, il rispetto e la lealtà del proprio esercito, la paura degli avversari. Ma, per quanto si sforzasse, Scar non era mai stato portato per quel genere di attività, un'altra conferma delfatto che lui non era proprio destinato a regnare.

Quel giorno si era distratto, di fronte a tutti, nel momento meno opportuno e il risultato era quell'orribile taglio sull'occhio e uno, molto meno visibile e molto meno grave, sul braccio. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rimuovere dalla propria mente l'urlo di sua madre quando aveva visto il suo secondogenito crollare a terra e lo sguardo preoccupato e deluso di suo padre. Era scappato con la coda tra le gambe, incapace di sostenere quella situazione, e non aveva voluto andare in nessun posto se non la biblioteca. Due curatrici lo avevano seguito, disposte a medicarlo ovunque egli fosse andato. Avevano fatto quant'era possibile e gli avevano consigliato riposo, venendo scacciate in malo modo: non voleva nessun altro spettatore della sua umiliante condizione.

L'autunno stava cedendo rapidamente il posto all'inverno e in ogni stanza del castello la legna ardeva nei camini e scaldava la fredda pietra e l'aria; Scar si avvicinò con la sedia al fuoco, dando le spalle alla porta. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e prendere un libro qualunque, per distrarsi, ma aveva il terrore che, alzandosi, il suo sguardo sarebbe corso allo specchio posto sopra il camino: non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di guardare il suo occhio bendato, aveva solo sentito il taglio con le dita, prima che le curatrici lo disinfettassero.

Già al tatto gli aveva fatto ribrezzo, non osava pensare a quando sarebbe stato costretto a guardarlo. Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli; udì appena dei passi felpati, ma non si voltò a controllare chi fosse.

< Vattene.> ordinò con voce roca, ma lo sgradito visitatore non si fermò.

< Fratello...> Scar s'irrigidì nel sentire la voce di Mufasa: tra tutti era l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento, secondo forse solo a suo padre. Rimase immobile, sperando che l'altro gli concedesse ancora un po' di solitudine, ma il fratello gli girò attorno e rimase in piedi tra la sedia e il camino, un'espressione mortificata stampata sul volto.

< Che c'è?> Se fosse riuscito ad esprimersi con un tono disinvolto, Scar non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma la confusione che lesse negli occhi del fratello gli confermò che, in qualche modo, ci era andato vicino.

< Io...> Le parole del legittimo erede al trono s'interruppero, morendogli in gola; non riusciva a far altro che guardare la figura sofferente del più giovane e farsi divorare dai sensi di colpa. Scar alzò l'unico occhio visibile e ficcò il suo sguardo in quello dell'altro: un'occhiata inquisitoria e cieca d'ira, che pareva urlare quello che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto dire. "Sono così patetico che non riesci neanche a parlarmi... a trovare delle frasi di circostanza che non sembrino false?".

Mufasa abbassò gli occhi, sconfitto, e per un istante il più giovane s'illuse di poter essere lasciato nuovamente solo; e invece sussultò quando suo fratello gli si fece più vicino e sfiorò con la punta delle dita il braccio ferito. Si inchinò di fronte a lui, un ginocchio a terra. Le sue dita scesero lungo il braccio fino a prendergli delicatamente la mano e portarne il dorso alle labbra.

< Mi dispiace.>

Era una delle rarissime volte in cui Mufasa, l'orgoglioso Mufasa, dal carattere indomito e propenso a cercar guai, gli chiedeva scusa. Forse era l'unico caso in cui non lo diceva perché costretto, ma perché sentiva dal profondo del cuore di aver sbagliato. La mano libera di Scar artigliò la coscia su cui era appoggiata, mentre il giovane si mordeva il labbro inferiore: sentiva il suo volto andare in fiamme, un nodo fastidioso all'altezza dello stomaco e la testa assolutamente vuota. Non aveva idea di cosa fare né di come rispondere, così quelle che uscirono dalla sua bocca furono le solite frasi fatte che pronunciava in automatico, quando sentiva di non avere più il controllo della situazione.

< Non è stata colpa tua, non preoccuparti. Non avrei dovuto distrarmi.> Quelle parole risuonavano vuote di senso anche alle sue orecchie. Ma Mufasa scosse la testa, assolutamente non convinto: conosceva sufficientemente bene il fratello da intuire abbastanza spesso quando stava mentendo o meno. Un'abilità che avrebbe perso nel tempo.

< No, la colpa è mia. Non avrei dovuto chiederti di combattere con me, so quanto lo odi. Perdonami, davvero.> Il moro strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal fratello, che continuava a sfiorargli la mano ora con la bocca, ora strusciandosi con la guancia.

La figura sbiadiva, si dissolveva lentamente, i confini divenivano sfocati. Mufasa si spingeva su, verso il volto del fratello, la mano libera si appigliava al ginocchio dell’altro, alla coscia in cui Scar continuava a conficcare le unghie. Le dita del più giovane, quelle contro cui prima si strusciava la guancia dell’altro, si liberavano dalla dolce presa, andavano ad afferrare i capelli castano-rossastri, mentre Mufasa si sporgeva a sfiorargli la benda sull’occhio, ad accarezzargli il viso. Le sue labbra, quelle labbra rosse si scontravano contro la linea serrata del più giovane, che si schiudeva lentamente.

Scar aprì gli occhi e rimase immobile e teso, i muscoli contratti, il corpo gelido. Sentiva il pulsare del cuore nelle orecchie, ma al di là di quello c’era solo il gelo, il freddo terribile che lo attanagliava nonostante le coperte del suo letto. Si alzò, nella mente ancora le ultime immagini del sogno, e si avvicinò al caminetto; la legna era poca – non come ai tempi di suo padre o ai tempi d’oro del regno di suo fratello – ma accese comunque il fuoco. Si sedette, sfinito, e si prese la testa fra le mani.

Stava ammattendo, non c’erano dubbi. Doveva smetterla di ricordare il passato, doveva smetterla di farsi perseguitare dagl’incubi. Aveva bisogno di sapere la verità, di essere certo che Mufasa e tutta la sua stirpe fosse davvero scomparsa dalla faccia della terra. Il suo uomo era partito alla ricerca del corpo di Simba da quasi un mese. Per aver risposte non avrebbe dovuto attendere molto.

*

Stava arrivando il freddo e, stando fuori all’aria aperta tutto il giorno, chiunque se ne sarebbe accorto; Simba si strinse nei quattro stracci che indossava mentre osservava con gola gli ortaggi e le carni sulle bancarelle del mercato. Erano giunti in quel paesino la sera precedente e avevano trovato riparo in un fienile, ma il problema del cibo, con l’avanzare dell’autunno, si faceva sempre più pressante. Quella mattina avevano deciso di dividersi, perché da soli si dava meno nell’occhio che in tre e qualcosa di straforo si poteva anche sgraffignare.

Stava giusto per avvicinarsi ad una bancarella molto invitante, quando si accorse di essere osservato; alzò lo sguardo e notò un vecchio che lo fissava insistentemente, lo sguardo attonito e incredulo. Era un vecchietto canuto, la figura secca e minuta, gli occhietti neri, il naso arrossato: gli ricordava qualcuno, una vaga reminescenza del passato.

Fece un passo avanti, intenzionato a parlare con quell’anziano omino, ma una mano calò sulla sua spalla, afferrandolo bruscamente; prima che il ragazzo potesse anche solo provare a divincolarsi, altre mani lo presero, lo tennero fermo. Lo prese il panico, temendo che fossero briganti, ma si trovò davanti uomini vestiti di nero, spade alla cinta, lo stemma della casata reale appuntato sul petto.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, ma la voce gli si strozzò in gola; un colpo secco e tutto divenne nero: l’ultima cosa che vide fu il volto esterrefatto del vecchio.

*

L’avevano trovato, l’avevano trovato! Scar non riusciva a darsi pace: vagava per la stanza mordendosi il labbro inferiore e non riusciva a far altro che ripetersi quelle semplici parole. Un messo era arrivato di prima mattina e aveva voluto farsi ricevere solo ed unicamente dal re; la notizia era attendibile, avevano preso il ragazzo, era quasi certo che fosse proprio lui. Il riconoscimento finale sarebbe stato compito di Scar in persona.

Ore dopo, a pomeriggio inoltrato, erano tornati i cacciatori con la loro preda: aveva dato ordine che entrassero in silenzio, senza fragori, il ragazzo col volto coperto e imbavagliato, in modo che nessuno potesse riconoscerlo. Era già stata preparata una stanza, più che altro una cella, nel luogo più recondito e sicuro di tutto il palazzo, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti della servitù.

Ora era lì, in suo potere, ma Scar non trovava il coraggio di verificare di persona se fosse davvero lui: la curiosità lo rodeva internamente, ma era ancora restio a scender quelle scale e affrontare faccia a faccia il giovane.

Lasciò che il tempo passasse, che il cielo si facesse di un nero pece e che il castello si lasciasse scivolare nel sonno, ad eccezione delle sentinelle che restano vigili sui bastioni e pattugliavano i corridoi. Al collo aveva appeso la chiave che apriva la porta della _sua_ nuova prigione. Considerò l'idea di gettarla via, in un fiume, o sotterrarla, fare in modo che nessuno venisse a scoprire dell'esistenza di quel ragazzo, che nessuno potesse salvarlo dal suo destino.

Ma la curiosità lo bloccò. Voleva sapere - l'idea lo terrorizzava, ma _doveva_ sapere - che aspetto avesse, dopo così tanti anni, suo nipote; si chiese se avesse il viso simile a quello di Mufasa, il suo portamento, i suoi stessi occhi, quel colore così particolare dei capelli, la sua stessa voce. Non poteva aspettare ancora.

Si alzò dalla sedia, consapevole del fatto che, se avesse provato a dormirci sopra, non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio. Uscì dalle sue stanze, s'incamminò silenzioso per i corridoi vuoti, scese sempre più in profondità, nelle viscere del castello, in quella gabbia sotterranea. La porta di ferro massiccio gli si stagliò davanti, imponente, impossibile da abbattere. Sfiorò ancora la chiave che portava al collo e appoggiò la fronte contro il freddo metallo.

Gli si presentò l'ultima via di fuga e, per un istante, la tentazione di voltare le spalle a quel luogo e tornare nel suo letto a baldacchino fu fortissima; ma prima che potesse cedere, prima che la sua mente approvasse quella ritirata, le sue mani già afferravano tremanti la chiave, la portavano alla toppa, giravano impazientemente.

La stanza era buia, immersa in un nero pece impenetrabile. Accese una delle torce che sapeva trovarsi alla sua sinistra e man mano, passo dopo passo, facendo ben attenzione a non fissare la figura che man mano emergeva dall'ombra, Scar illuminò il più possibile la stanza. Quando ebbe finito, la luce raggiungeva anche gli angoli più reconditi di quella triste prigione.

Scar fece un respiro profondo, poi un altro e si voltò. Suo fratello ricambiava il suo sguardo con un'espressione indecifrabile in viso; il re rimase immobile, a fissare quei tratti che conosceva così bene, che non rivedeva da così tanto tempo. Mufasa lo osservava con la stessa espressione che aveva mentre gli baciava la mano.

< Zio Scar?>

La realtà gli ripiombò addosso: non erano gli occhi di suo fratello, quelli. Erano dello stesso colore, della stessa forma, ma vi si poteva scorgere paura, incertezza, sensazioni che suo fratello non aveva quasi mai mostrato. Anche i capelli erano uguali, la fisionomia, gli zigomi, i tratti generici, tutto ricordava Mufasa, ma quello che si trovava davanti non era lui.

*

Simba non riusciva a capire. Era sempre stato convinto che fosse stato suo zio a salvarlo, a permettergli di fuggire, di non affrontare le sue responsabilità. Eppure gli uomini che l'avevano catturato erano al suo servizio, l'avevano costretto a tornare, l'avevano riportato indietro, da dove era fuggito. E suo zio, tra l'altro, non aveva detto nulla quando si erano trovati faccia a faccia: l'aveva guardato in una maniera strana \- non che suo zio fosse mai stato "normale", ma era più strana del solito. L'aveva lasciato lì, nel cuore della notte, una torcia ancora accesa, ma che andava consumandosi lentamente, e quelle pesanti catene che gli impedivano di muoversi liberamente.

Il ragazzo cercò di farsi forza e appoggiò la testa contro il muro. Si chiese se Nala e sua madre sapessero che lui era là, forse sarebbero venute a trovarlo, forse non avrebbero voluto affatto vederlo, dopo quello che aveva fatto. Chissà che ne era di Timon ePumbaa... e quel vecchio che lo fissava in maniera strana? Forse lo aveva riconosciuto, per qualche impensabile motivo?

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito disperato, mentre la luce della torcia cominciava a declinare e il buio si faceva sempre più fitto.

*

Quella notte aveva sognato Mufasa. Ormai stava diventando un'abitudine, oltre che un vero e proprio fantasma che lo inseguiva ovunque andasse; Scar era stufo. Stanco di scappare da quei ricordi, stanco di vedere suo fratello dietro ogni armatura del castello, in ogni angolo della stanza, in un'ombra qualsiasi proiettata sul muro. Voleva che smettesse di tormentarlo, ma al tempo stesso non voleva dimenticare quei ricordi che man mano affioravano. Doveva esserci un modo per raggiungere un equilibrio.

Quando scese nuovamente le scale che portavano alla prigione, il sole splendeva alto nel cielo. Ma nelle viscere della terra la luce non si vedeva. La porta gli parve meno imponente della sera prima, non lo proteggeva più dall'essere che era rinchiuso nella stanza, lo separava e basta. L'aprì con decisione, sicuro di quel che doveva fare.

Quando si trovò di fronte a Simba, così vicino da poter sentire il calore del suo corpo, si accorse di quelle sottili differenze tra lui e il padre: il fisico meno imponente, le spalle più magre, l'arco leggermente diverso delle sopracciglia. Tuttavia, quando si chinò su di lui, una mano a sollevargli il mento, si chiese se le sue labbra sarebbero state esattamente come quelle del precedente re.


End file.
